


Thinking Of You Always

by hose0kk



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Scott, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Reyes Vidal, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panty Kink, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sub Scott, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hose0kk/pseuds/hose0kk
Summary: “Reyes.” Scott purred, his head lolling back. He gripped the man's hair, slowly pulling the roots and brushing the undercut.“Yes, my sweet boy?” Reyes nipped his teeth on his navel, creating small marks onto the pale skin.Scott shivered at the nickname, his cock twitching uncontrollably in his panties just hearing it. He shared a lustful gaze with the man. “Touch me.”





	Thinking Of You Always

**Author's Note:**

> ive been writing this smut fic for GOD KNOWS HOW LONG i hope this turns out good abskdbdkjdjd
> 
> enjoy my two favourite boys and scott being a needy bottom bcus,,,, needy scott is the best scott <3

Reyes Vidal didn't even have to look up from the door to know it was Scott who walked in, he was expecting him. He could tell the way Scott walks, how his steps were so significant that he can confirm that it was the Human Pathfinder's.

He hears shuffle of shoes, not his usual clacks of boots that the man had always wore in the battlefield. Scott was wearing normal civilian clothes today.

“Seriously? Two weeks of not seeing your boyfriend and not even a hello?”

Reyes snorted. He looked up to the Pathfinder whose lips curved into a playful smile, arms across his broad chest, his features still gives out a charming look on him even with the dimmed lights of Tartarus. The colour of his black Initiative outwear was snuggling his fit lean body so well, Reyes couldn't help but appreciate how good he looked.

“Pathfinder. A pleasure, as usual.”

Scott rolled his eyes, scoffing. He snatched the datapad that the smuggler was holding and threw it away to the end of the couch before climbing onto Reyes’ lap like a feline, his arms wrapped around the man's neck. He purred out, “You don't even miss me?”

“Hey- I was working on reports.” Reyes laughed, his hands immediately making its way to Scott's waist.

Scott grumbled, almost an offended look on his face. _Almost_. Reyes gave him a hearty laugh, he teased him enough. He leaned in to give him a well deserved greeting kiss.

“I'm sorry. _Mi cariño_ , Scott. How are you?” Reyes nuzzled his nose into the man's inner cheeks, pecking right on top of his lips.

Scott's eyes relaxed completely, like he was awaiting for that moment to listen the sound of his name rolling off Reyes’ tongue. He smiled, threading his fingers through the back of Reyes’ hair affectionately. “I'm good. I missed you so bad.”

Reyes embraced him immediately, inhaling the other's musky scent that he loved so much. “I missed you too, Scott.”

The Pathfinder's heart melted, resting his head on his lover's shoulder. He listens to Reyes' beating heartbeat, matching with his own.

They stood still in each other's arms for what it felt like forever, not that they were complaining. Their jobs had always kept them away and they wanted to cherish every single moment, they missed each other so desperately. With Scott being the Human Pathfinder and Reyes ruling Kadara in the shadows as the Charlatan, it was physically impossible for them to find time due to the sensitive nature of their titles. Neither of them had ever been in a such a serious relationship, a long distance relationship at that. Everyday was a struggle, contacting each other only by email, calls and even vidcon.

Scott was the first one to pull away from the warm embrace with hesitant eyes. “I actually came here for a reason.”

“What is it?” Today was no exception, they were both supposed to attend to their daily tasks. But Scott had requested a quick meet up once he docked on Kadara Port. The Pathfinder had some business with the outpost leader as they were settling in with the surroundings of the criminalized planet. And, Reyes - being as eager to see his boyfriend again - pushed all his plans to make time for Scott.

The younger man stayed silent, his cheeks heating up in a lovely shade of red. He scratched his stubble, tension growing between both of them. Reyes raised a brow, he reached up to stroke his cheek.

“Is there something wrong?” Reyes asked. Scott then was immediately quick to respond.

“N-No. It's nothing, it's just…” Scott blurted out, shaking his hands in motion, his lips biting his lower lip nervously. He was absent-mindedly fiddling with Reyes’ collars, hesitant to open his mouth.

But the Charlatan is getting impatient.

“Are you in trouble or something?” Reyes gave him a look but Scott blushed for an entirely different reason. Scott just gave him an unamused look.

“No. I'm not.”

“Then what's wrong, my love?” Reyes tried to coax him into talking, holding one of his hands that was splayed on his chest.

The Pathfinder softened at the name, his cheeks couldn't get any redder than before. He bit his lip again as he reached a hand to his lower regions, shifting uncomfortably through the growing hardness in between his legs.

Confused, Reyes’ eyes widen as he watched the younger man reached to unbutton his pants.

Scott averted his boyfriend's shocked gaze in shame as he pulled the pants down slightly, showing something underneath. It was hard to see what was Scott showing in such horrid lightning in the room but Reyes could see what it is. Scott was wearing a white lacy panties that enhanced his hips so well with the small ribbons attached to it, Scott's bulge was half-hard straining in the panties. The smuggler processed the image carefully before a sly smile crept on his face, a rush of excitement surged to the tent in his own pants. He slid a gloved hand into the sides of Scott's hips, digging into the flesh and the elastic part of the panties. He pulled them and let them snap back on Scott's skin. The younger man shuddered feeling the electric touch of the smooth gloves touching his sensitive skin.

The older man leaned into the younger man's face, kissing his cheeks. He pulled the pants down lower until it pooled around Scott's mid-thigh and softly groped the boy's ass, squeezing both cheeks in his hands. He feels breathy sigh against his neck, Scott was tugging on his armour tightly.

“Oh, Scott. Sweet boy. I didn't think you would be wearing _my gift_ today,” Reyes’ sultry voice sent chills down the younger man's spine. He realized the boy was also wearing the matching white tights that paired with the panties, he made a low noise at the back of his throat, forcing his hold on the boy's chin for him to look into his eyes. “This is certainly a surprise.”

“A pleasant one, I hope,” Scott innocently bashing his eyelashes to the man, his fingers lightly tracing the other's sharp jawline. He stood on the couch with his knees so that Reyes could have better access to the panties. He shyly blushed. “How does it look on me? I never wore it until today..”

Reyes’ “gift” was handed to Scott as a surprise the last time he visited Kadara, the man had vaguely told him to open the gift when he was alone in his quarters. It was nothing but a simple wrapped box, it looked innocent enough but the inside contents was a matching set lingerie with panties and stockings. When Scott opened it, he was morbidly shocked, beyond embarrassed, whirling with mixed emotions that he couldn't explain - he wondered how in the whole Andromeda that Reyes ever get his hands on such a flimsy thing? But-

He didn't hate it.

He definitely liked it. A lot more than he's supposed to.

No. He _loved_ it.

And he hates it that he loves it so much.

The mental image of him on his bed, wearing nothing but _this_ while Reyes was on top of him, touching him all over, kissing him on various places, whispering how good he looks for him. It had Scott spend a few nights jerking off to the thought, god, he felt so fucking _filthy_ just thinking about it, he wanted to explore that daydream - make it real.

Now here he was, half exposed with his pants pulled down in such setting and aching for the smuggler to touch his body and do all the things he imagined during those nights when he masturbated. He towered over Reyes’ head, leaning to rest his lips against his forehead as he trailed his fingers to the man's neck and nape.

Reyes hummed appreciatively, tracing the panties fabric. “You are irresistible, my love. And here I thought you couldn't get anymore beautiful.”

Scott's heart spiked, his lips brushing on Reyes’ hairline. He let out a pathetic whimper while the smuggler continued to grab his ass. He closed his eyes, tilting his head up so that his face was facing the ceiling, enjoying the feeling of being manhandled. Reyes sneaked under the Pathfinder's shirt and raised it up, his lips and his devilish tongue work on the new exposed skin.

“ _Reyes_.” Scott purred, his head lolling back. He gripped the man's hair, slowly pulling the roots and brushing the undercut.

“Yes, my sweet boy?” Reyes nipped his teeth on his navel, creating small marks onto the pale skin.

Scott shivered at the nickname, his cock twitching uncontrollably in his panties just hearing it. He shared a lustful gaze with the man. “Touch me.”

Reyes chuckled darkly. “I'm afraid I can't do that just yet, my angel. I still want to savour this moment and how gorgeous you are.”

“But I want you. Here. _Now_.” Scott whined.

Reyes gave him a quick kiss on his belly button before trailing the pecks to the bulge that was begging for attention. Reyes mouthed the dripping tip through the thin fabric, earning a throaty moan from Scott. He stilled the boy's hips from moving, licking a stripe on the spot precum soaking the white panties.

“Reyeeeesssss…” Scott exhaled, whimpering.

Reyes smirked against the cock, his hands trailing hot on the man's skin. One hand rubbing back and forth the back of Scott's inner thighs while the other hand holding his hips from moving too much. Reyes then pulled the panties using his teeth, expertly pulling them down halfway, so that Scott’s leaking cock was bared out to him. He wasted no time and engulfed the tip into his mouth.

Scott choked out a cry, lurching forward against Reyes’ face, pulling harder on the older man's dark hair. He feels the warm wet mouth swirl around with his erection, deliciously tasting every drop of Scott's precum. He pushed encouragingly for Reyes to take in more, only to get his hips held still. He made a strangled sound in response. “Reyes, please-”

Reyes sinfully snickered, pulling away from the cock, a thin trail of his saliva connected from his tongue to the tip. He cupped the erection, thumbing the head and pumping the cock slow through the panties. He listened to every noise coming out from Scott's mouth, enjoying every single second of those small moans and gasps. Reyes loved being the one to draw out those _delicious_ noises.

“Ah, ah, ah, _ahhh_ -” Scott mewled, insisting Reyes to take more of him and his cock. Suddenly, he was pushed down on the couch, letting out a squeak in surprise. He was quickly realizing what was going on and relaxed his back on the cushioned surface with the smuggler looking down of him. He watched as Reyes yanked his pants from his ankles and threw it away, as well with his shoes, leaving him bare with only the panties and tights on the lower half of his body. His shirt rode up midway, showing off his gorgeous abs. He felt his face growing hotter and hotter of how exposed he felt and the fact that Reyes was hungrily eyeing him from top to bottom didn't help the strain of his cock.

The smuggler quickly turned on his omni-tool, overriding the lock on the door - not wanting unrelated people to disturb this private moment that only reserved only for his own eyes. He put away the omni-tool didn't bother to look at the messages coming through the device. He then pulled his gloves off, throwing them somewhere nearby with Scott's pants on the floor.

He hears his sweet boy whining, needy for the smuggler to come back into his arms. Reyes glanced back to him as he was gyrating his hips restlessly, riding his own shirt up to show off his perky nipples and humping the air in attempt to tempt the smuggler to hurry. It worked. In response, Reyes bit back a groan and scanned over his lover's body again, wondering how lucky he was to have Scott. He crawled on top on the younger man, like a predator ready to ravage his prey.

“Oh, Scott, sweet angel. You're so beautiful, darling.” Reyes growled of how obscenely spread and laid out Scott was - his chest heaving with his deep breaths, his nipples hard begging to be bitten, his legs spreading across the couch as an invitation for Reyes to stay in between them and his cock jutting out in those panties of his, only the tip was visible. He looked so _sexy_ , with half-lidded eyes, his pink lips pursed and wet before showing a sultry smile to him.

 _Fuck_. Reyes could've just orgasm from this image alone, he groaned, palming his hard dick through his own pants. _He needed him now._ He rested his elbows right beside Scott's head, diving down to give him a rough kiss. Slipping his tongue into his mouth, rolling their mouths hot and hard against each other.

“Mmf.. Reyes, ngh..” Scott moaned into his mouth, wrapping his arms around his neck, bringing him closer. He feels the older man grinding his hips down into his own, he lets his exposed dick rub against his clothed one.

Reyes grounds his hips harder against Scott, pulling the man's legs to hang loosely on his side. He was growling and grunting into the kiss because of Scott. Because of _him_. His head was spinning, throbbing, clouded with lust because of _him_.

“ _Shit_ , Scott. You have no idea what you've done to me.” Reyes breathed heavily on his lips, running his fingers through the Pathfinder's hair.

“Tell me then.” He whispered, his voice hoarse with want. His nose pressed against into his face.

Reyes cursed before whispering harshly into his ear. “ _Querido_. With you looking like this, all spread out and ready for me…” His voice became more husky and significantly deeper as he emphasized every word slowly. “I want to touch you… make you mine so nobody can touch what's _mine_ … And mine _only_.”

Scott audibly moaned at that, goosebumps appearing on his arm. He shakily replied, “I am yours, Reyes. All yours- ah, all _yours_.”

Reyes snarled, sucking possessively the skin on Scott's neck, creating red angry marks. “All mine.”

Scott bared his neck, letting Reyes claim what's his. He gripped the man's clothes, shrugging them off and the older man gladly obliged. They both worked on to take off the layers and the remainder of clothes on Reyes, leaving the smuggler with only his pants only hanging on his hips, half done with his zip open. The bulge in his between his legs still growing. Scott stared at it, licking his lips at the thought of Reyes fucking him through his panties.

 _Oh god_.

Scott swallowed, yearning for that daydream to come true. He wanted it. He wanted that so badly. He languidly touched the skin, brushing his fingertips on the smuggler's broad shoulders and his hard chest. Their lips met again, passionate and sloppy.

Reyes kissed his way down to Scott's body, pressing his lips on the boy's chest, toying with the nubs. He ride up the shirt up further until it was under the boy's collarbone. His mouth too busy playing on the perky nips, giving kitten licks and rolling the nubs in his fingers. He observed the way Scott reacted to his touches, crying at every touch, every lick and he was such a sensitive boy. _His sensitive boy._

Scott arched his back, chasing the wet warmth of Reyes' mouth as heat surged immediately to his cock. He swore under his breath, balancing himself on his elbows to watch Reyes work his way down to his stomach and stopped at his cock, he shared his gaze with him. The tip had been left neglected for a while, swelling red and hard for Reyes - the precum pooling on his stomach.

Reyes chuckled darkly, pulling the now dirtied panties until it was situated under the boy's balls. He licked a long stripe of Scott's length, slowly. Earning a frustrated mix of a shout and a moan of Reyes' name from the man.

“ _Fuck_!” Scott loudly moaned, dropping his head back down on the couch. Scott should've been worried about how much noise he were making but at this point, he was too horny to even care. The loud music barring though Tartarus was enough to cover up everything.

The Charlatan gave the man an evil smirk, he exhaled a hot breath on the cock, teasing him even further. Scott flinched in response, his thighs were trembling greatly in his tights. The older man then raised the boy's leg, trailing his tongue on the inner thighs that was covered by the fabric.

Scott couldn't take it any longer, he trashed his head, biting his lip. “Stop teasing, Reyes- fuck, ah, please. Fuck me already.”

Reyes _tsked_ , shaking his head, kissing his knee. He folded the leg, pressing the thigh on Scott's chest and climbed back up to him until he was head leveled with him. “You know I can't do that yet, _querido_. As much I want to, I want to play with you a little further.”

“But-” Scott's breath hitched as the man got closer to his ear, nibbling on his lobe.

“ _Then_ I'll fuck you. You would like that, right, sweetheart? For me to fuck you _hard_ through these panties of yours, let you scream my name for everyone to hear you.”

It was like he was reading his mind. He rolled his eyes back, closing his eyes shut in the act, drawing his moan longer. The hard length between his legs was growing more unbearable as time ticked, it only grew the way the older man was whispering filthy and dirty remarks. Scott _loved_ Reyes dirty talking to him. He loved listening to the dirty things Reyes had in plans for him and he let those thoughts whirring in his mind, clouding his head of wanting him to _do_ those things on him.

“ _Please_. Please, please, please, please-”

“Who would ever thought the mighty Pathfinder was such a _slut_?” Reyes licked the outer part of his ear before giving gentle licks down his jaw, then to the corner of Scott's lips, lightly running the very tip of his tongue around the outline of the Pathfinder's lips then darting his tongue into each other's mouths.

Scott groaned into the kiss, the precum dripping from his dick pooling right on his stomach. He never knew that a single word could make him feel so… _hot_. His whole body trembled as he gasped between the kiss, their saliva mixing together.

Scott muttered something under breath, unaware that the words found its way to Reyes’ ears while their wet lips were brushing against each other. The Charlatan smirked.

“What was that, love? I couldn't hear you.” Reyes evilly grinned. Scott flushed embarrassingly, his lips stuck into a straight line.

“I-I'm a slut… f-for you, only.”

The smuggler trailed his finger tips on his hips, his own chest pressing on the younger man's chest. “Mmm, only for me?”

“Only for you.” Scott nodded, raising his voice, wanting to satisfy his lover.

“ _Good boy_ ,” Reyes purred, the intense fire fluttering in his stomach hearing his sweet boy say those three words. The possessive side of Reyes was growling in joy, loving the way the younger man was so submitted to him, so depended on him to _satisfy_ him. “Now, turn around. On your hands and knees. Lay your stomach on the couch.”

Scott followed the older man's orders, turning around to shakily steady himself on his elbows. His body was pressed up against the cushions, his nipples and his exposed cock dragging on the couch underneath him. He arched down his lower back, grinding his dick against the harsh material of the cushions. He clung to the couch, and gasped as he rocked slowly, the friction wonderfully satisfying against his dick. He then glanced behind his shoulder to watch his lover from behind.

Scott audibly mewled when he saw Reyes behind him, stroking his own hard erection in his hands in a slow pace with dark eyes. He was watching him.

The corner of his lips tugged into a small smirk, Scott decided to put on a little show for his man.

“ _Oh_ , fuck- Reyes, ah,” Scott cried louder with intention, arching his back and continued to fuck himself on the couch. The panties were dragging across his skin, almost painfully but he didn't care. He could hear Reyes eliciting a loud moan from his lips and the squelching sounds of him touching himself. “Baby, please. Fuck me, please.”

His cock twitched just from watching Reyes jerk off from watching him rut on the couch, it felt so dirty but he loved it.

Scott kept an uneven pace of grinding into the cushioned couch, quick little moans and whines escaping his mouth. It felt so fucking good, but it wasn't enough. He wanted something inside him, he wanted _Reyes_ inside him, dragging his tight walls, fucking him senseless.

Scott felt the couch dip, he felt the warmth of his boyfriend's body radiating right above him and the immediately felt his chest pressing on his back. He squeaked when he felt the older man's cock slide right between his buttocks, on the panties.

“Fucking hell, Scott. You really know how to drive me crazy.” Reyes whispered huskily in his ear, his fingers sneaking underneath the panties before spreading his cheeks and pressed a finger on his hole.

Scott flinched, he couldn't help but tremble at the feeling. He pushed his hips against the finger, wanting more. “ _Reyes_ -”

“Patience, _cariño_. Not yet. I don't want to hurt you.” Reyes pecked on his damp hair, pulling away his finger as smiled at the needy whine he got in response.

The Pathfinder hears the familiar sound of a cap opening and glanced back to Reyes pouring out a small bottle lube on his fingers. He raised a brow.

“Where did you get-”

“I always need to ready since I met you, _Pathfinder_.” Reyes smirked, wiggling the bottle of lube before tucking it into his pocket.

Scott responded in a similar smirk of amusement, looking back at his lover with the same dark, hooded eyes, raising his hips - an obvious invitation for the older man to take him. Reyes climbed over him, his chest against his back and pushed the panties aside so he can press a single slick finger against the rim of Scott's hole.

Scott closed his eyes, moaning, his muscles were contracting, fluttering open his hole up eagerly. He felt the finger make circular motions.

“You look so good like this, Scott.” Reyes chuckled, licking his lips hungrily. He kept on teasing outside the tight muscle, not letting Scott having the satisfaction.

The younger man breathed. “Reyes, please- stop teasing-”

Scott suddenly gasped when the finger carefully entered through and pumped in and out of him with a slow pace. He grasped the couch tightly, just a mere finger from his lover had his head spinning, his body twitching and shaking.

“ _Fuck_ , more...” Scott begged, biting his lips, whining through his bruised lips and pushed against the digits. Reyes didn't hesitate to push the second and third finger into his lover, thrusting the three fingers deep inside of him.

The younger man was moaning, loud and clear for Reyes’ ears to hear. He gleefully pushed his hips against the force, fucking himself on the fingers even deeper while Reyes stretched him efficiently. He barely even noticed the older man's own grunts of pleasure at hearing his own moans. He was too lost into the feeling of being fingered.

Scott listened to the slick squelching sounds of Reyes’ fingers in him, letting out silent moans through his open mouth. The fingers dragging against his tight walls, brushing painfully slow on his prostate. It felt so good.

“Yes! Reyes, right there- _Oh god_.” He cried, chanting his hips against the fingers. The burning sensation and hot fire pooling throughout his skin and in his gut, he hid his face into the couch more, muffling the loud noises spilling out. He was close. “I-I'm gonna… I'm gonna..”

He cursed when he felt the fingers pulled out, denying the orgasm that was building up, his white-knuckled fists were grasping the couch so hard as he clenched his muscles on nothing. “ _Fuck_! No, Reyes, _please_!”

“I can't let you come yet, _mi amor_. We don't want that now, do we?” Scott could see the stupid smirk on his face even with his back turned. He groaned is frustration.

“Reyes, baby- _please_ , I'm begging you, please!” Scott plead, his desire to have something hot and heavy inside him, to be fucked and to come is excruciating. He finally looked back to Reyes’ face, he swore he saw the hard swallow in Reyes’ throat when he met their eyes.

The smuggler huffed, tsking again. “Such pretty words.”

Reyes suddenly grasped the younger man's waist, guiding his lubed dick towards Scott's ass. He pushed the panties aside again to rub the head against the gaping hole, smearing the precum.

Scott moaned, he moaned like _he fucking wanted it_. He wanted Reyes to be inside him. He spread his knees further so that he was fully spread and laid out for the older man. He felt the older man's nimble fingers tightly clenching his hip and the other hand was squeezing his ass.

“Inside,” Scott barely made it out a word, it came out as a breathy whisper. He couldn't take it anymore. “C'mon- inside me, Reyes. In me..”

“Easy.” Reyes’ other hand that was situated on his butt cheek climbed on Scott’s body and stroked the man's tense lower back of his lover, which immediately relaxed under his touch.

Reyes swallowed, nudging his heated flesh against Scott's entrance, slowly pushing the tip into the tight embrace and continued to nestle deeper into his lover. He sighed in relief at the feeling, at how _tight_ Scott was, squeezing around him so good. He listened to Scott's little cries of, _ah's_ and _oh’s_ as he pushed further in.

Scott arched his back as he was filled up, the quick sting was already gone. The pleasure shooting through his veins at how big Reyes felt inside him balls deep as he adjusted to him. He couldn't help the shudder and his cries dissolving into soft whimpers as he rocked back against the older man.

Reyes leaned back down to Scott's side, his cock moving deeper into him. With his elbow on the couch for support, his other hand draped around Scott’s body. “My love. Are you okay?”

Scott nodded frantically, whimpered. “I'm okay.”

“I'm going to make you feel so good, Scott. Wanna fill you up, make you mine. Tonight, you belong to _me_ , _cariño_.” Reyes kissed the back of his nape.

“Yes, yes, yes-- oh, Reyes, move.” Scott practically pulled Reyes down into a harsh kiss, mashing his lips hungrily on the older man's. He could hear the man above him growl into the kiss.

He felt the cock dragging out of him leaving only the tip inside of him, he didn't even had the moment to catch his breath before Reyes pushed back into him hard, making him gasp and cry out in pleasure. The heavy dick was filling him in all the right places, he instinctively squeezed tighter around Reyes, earning a tight groan from him.

Reyes couldn't keep an even pace so he went for a rougher one, he swore he was going to go mad if he didn't fuck his boyfriend soon. He bit his lip as he thrusted into Scott hard and fast, just the way he liked it, keeping his head down on Scott’s sweaty back.

“Fuck.” Reyes cursed. The way Scott was tightening around his dick _so fucking good_ , his lust he had for this man just kept growing and growing. It only grew at the way he was moaning out his name, begging him to go faster. Reyes quickly situated both of his arms caging Scott next to his shoulders.

Scott was a mess. His hair was disheveled, a few stray ones sticked to his sweaty forehead. His body was pressed onto the surface of the couch, held tightly by Reyes and _fucked_ mercilessly. His cock was bobbing up and down to the uneven thrusts, he was achingly hard for an hour now. He was clinging to the couch like his life depended on it, every hard thrust was hitting his nerves he never thought he had. He let his head hang between his shoulders.

“You feel so tight, _querido_. Shit- It makes wonder how much you fuck yourself with your fingers when we're apart, do you pretend your pretty little fingers as my cock?” Reyes whispered harshly, putting his strength into his thrusts, rolling his hips. “How much do you love my cock, Scott? Hm?”

Scott couldn't answer straight away, his mind was too clouding with lust to even form words. He gulped, gasping. “So much. So, so, so much.”

Reyes grinned. “Then tell me - do you think of me when you fuck yourself, _mi amor_?” Reyes suddenly slowed down, his thrusts became more gentle and sensual. The cock dragging across the tight walls, brushing slowly on Scott's prostate.

Scott whimpered, not used to the sudden change of pace. He canted his hips higher, eagerly wanting the fast pace back. He then nodded to Reyes’ words, the tears of pleasure in the corner of his eyes. “All the time... b-but it's not enough. I wanted _you_ , I wanted your cock in me, ah, I missed you so much-”

Reyes suddenly stops, his hips completely still from his slow thrusts. Scott opened his eyes wide, _sobbed_ out a beg of mercy as the abrupt stop of his source of pleasure traveled to his cock and twitched aggressively against the couch.

“What else do you do?” _Fuck_ , Reyes’ voice was low and deep whispering hotly into his ear, dripping in pure _sex_ , coiling a warm spread into Scott's gut. He wracked a shiver through it.

Scott tried to move his hips, enticing his boyfriend to fuck him again but - too bad - Reyes knew what he was trying to do and saw right through him. The older man quickly grabbed his hips, growling lowly as a warning for him to stop. And Scott stopped immediately.

Scott took a second to gather his thoughts, heat lathering to his body as he couldn't focus when Reyes’ breath was breathing against his ear distractingly. “I-I called for you.. Called out your name, b-because I wanted, ah, you, _so badly_.”

Reyes relished at the thought of his sweet Scott all alone in his quarters, on his bed, fucking himself on his fingers with one hand and stroking himself with the other, calling out for Reyes to simply fill him up. Reyes just couldn't get enough of it.

“And why is that, sweetheart?”

“Because I belong to you! Fuck! Reyes, please!”

Reyes felt another wave of animalistic possessiveness over the younger man as he listen to those words slipped out of Scott's pretty little lips. He sighed in satisfaction.

“That's right, Scott - you belong to me.” Reyes rolled his hips into the younger man, drawing out another moan from him. His hand traveled down to his ass, squeezing it in his hand.

He watched as Scott raise his hips and pushing back against his hard cock pumping into him. It was so hot, fascinating to see how eager his little boy was for him. It only drived Reyes crazy even more.

“That's my sweet, needy boy. Such a precious thing, taking me so well. You're so good to me, Scott.” He cooed, slurring his words hot and huskily, whispering sweet nothings in Spanish that were too low for the translator to pick up. His hips chasing back the same quick pace as before.

Scott choked on his breath, voice growing hoarse from his constant noises. He listened to the skin on skin slapping that rang in his head along with Reyes’ sonorous voice whispering in his mother tongue as their bodies meshing into each other perfectly in harmony with the scent of sweat and sex in the air along with the sounds of their _breathing, moaning, panting, gasping_ -

Scott was close. Reyes was close, the younger man could tell from the way his breath began to hitch and shake between thrusts. It was all too familiar.

The younger man bit his lips so hard that it bruised, drawing blood. He pushed against the delicious friction, hoping to chase to his desired mind-blowing orgasm. “Reyes… close.”

“Fuck, _cariño_. Me too.” Reyes grunted, his eye shut closed tight with his brows furrowed, his lips apart to let out the small noises of pleasure. Quickly, his hands traveled to the man's stomach and stopping right on Scott’s bouncing, neglected cock. He held the erection firmly in his hand and pumped them to the pace of his thrusts.

Scott sobbed. His elbows giving out on him as his shoulders slumped on the couch, shakily buried his head into it and left his ass in the air. “R-Reyes.. mmf, ah, fill me.. up.”

That sent the final push for Reyes, he growled out Scott’s name following with a groan muffled into the younger man's shoulder as he hammered to the brink of his orgasm, spilling his seed into him. His eyes closed shut, his nails digging into the flesh of Scott's hips.

Scott arched his back as the pleasure was wracking through his entire body and to his cock. He swallowed his cries of Reyes’ name into the couch through his orgasm, feeling Reyes continuing his thrusts. His body shaking with oversensitivity as the older man kept on moving, he shoots white strings of cum onto the couch under him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Holy fuck. Ah-” Scott gripped his fists, gasping hard through his intense orgasm. His shaking, weak body dropped onto the couch, his legs were too exhausted to keep himself upright. He tried to catch his breath in between his hard gasps, letting his body mellow from the high euphoria of his release. He gave a final deep breath, his shoulders slouching tiredly on the cushioned surface.

He feels small kisses up to his sweaty nape, the body on top of him radiating warmth on his. He hears Reyes call his name, he hummed in reply.

“ _Cariño_.”

“Hmmm…” Scott replied, too comfortable to move his head around. His eyelids were threatening to fall right until Reyes pulled him back into reality.

“ _Cariño_. Come here.” He feels Reyes tugging onto his arm, telling him to roll his fatigued body over, so he did. He was met with the most beautiful golden eyes staring down at him.

Reyes laughs under his breath, leaning down to give the younger man a small kiss. He helped Scott to take off the now uncomfortable and embarrassingly wet panties stained and tights and threw them on the ground. He hears a soft sigh of relief from Scott as he took them off.

Reyes brushed his jaw softly then sliding them through the Pathfinder's damp hair.

The stillness settled in the room, both men content and dazed from the spectacular sex, relishing the peaceful moment and still keeping their gazes and smiles set on each other. Reyes was busy smoothing down the younger man's hair back into place with slow strokes while Scott brushing the older man's back in motion.

“Was I too rough on you?” Reyes whispered, his eyes glistened with concern and amusement.

Scott shook his head. “N-No! No. You were.. perfect.” He giggled, his hand now cupping the Charlatan's face. Pushing away the messy dark strands falling on Reyes’ eyes, watching as the man's expression relax. He was so handsome like this, so alluring.

Meanwhile, Reyes’ heart did a little _swoop_ , seeing the small beautiful qualities and details on his boyfriend's face. The things this boy does to him.

“You know Kian is going to kill you later for this right?”

Reyes laughs. “He doesn't have to know what we've done here.”

“The stains on the couch says otherwise.” Scott narrowed his eyes playfully to his boyfriend.

Reyes shrugged, a smirk playing on his face. Scott then fully glared at him.

“Reyes…”

“ _Querido_ , I'm kidding,” Reyes chuckled, kissing him tenderly. “We'll clean it up and I'll talk to him later. But for now…”

Reyes leaned his forehead against the side of Scott's face, giving little pecks on his stubbled cheek, embracing Scott a little tighter. “I just want to have this for a moment.”

 

* * *

 


End file.
